


humans are real squishy

by ilovemygaydad



Category: Sander Sides, Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 07:55:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20422535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovemygaydad/pseuds/ilovemygaydad
Summary: logan feels insecure about himself sometimes. good thing his boyfriend loves to point out all of the great things about him.warnings: remus, brief sex mentions/mentions of sexual jokes, partial nudity (non-sexual; logan’s just not wearing a shirt), body negativity, self-hatred, food mentioned, insecurity, lots of discussion of worries and fears, mentions of dieting and losing weight, mentions of unhealthy male beauty standards, and possibly something else(title is a vague approximation of a brian david gilbert quote)





	humans are real squishy

Everyone had insecurities about one thing or another. It was human, and although Logan didn’t like to think of himself a such, he _was_ a human. He had fears about not doing enough–or not doing it _well_ enough–just like everyone else. He had _rational_ worries about his work.

Logan sighed, turning to look at himself better in the mirror. There was _nothing_ rational about what he was feeling right now. His body was perfectly fine; he was slim and slightly muscular, and his face was conventionally handsome. But at the same time… He really didn’t like the way he looked. It obviously didn’t make sense for him to compare himself to celebrities that were being dehydrated and working out unrealistic amounts just to get their bodies to look like muscular _gods_! He didn’t even look good in a pair of nice shorts!

A deep frown tugged at his lips as his thigh squished under his finger. Sure, they weren’t rational feelings, but that didn’t mean it didn’t sting like hell. He just wanted fo reel okay with himself. He wanted to feel handsome just the way he was, which was such an easy task in theory, but seemed impossible in practice. His eyes screwed shut, burning with tears that were threatening to spill over.

A pair of arms suddenly curled around his shoulders from behind, which caused Logan to jump slightly and open his eyes. Remus had somehow snuck up on him and was now peering over his shoulder with his bright green eyes. He sighed heavily and leaned back into his boyfriend’s chest, feeling tired.

“What’s wrong, Lo?”

Logan’s throat closed up as the heavy fear hit him straight in the face. “I...”

“You don’t have to explain if you don’t wanna,” Remus said, smiling brightly. “‘S okay, Nerdy Wolverine.”

“No, I... I just hate my body.”

Remus scowled and removed his arms. For a moment, Logan was scared that he’d upset his boyfriend somehow, but Remus suddenly exclaimed, “Well, I _love_ your body. Wanna know why?”

“Does the reason happen to be sexual in nature?” The tiniest smirk wormed its way onto Logan’s face despite himself.

“No! How dare you accuse me of such a thing!”

“It was fairly easy.”

Remus huffed loudly, placing his left hand on Logan’s waist and using his right to turn Logan’s face towards the mirror again. “Well, _first of all_, I love your stomach. You don’t have much fat there, but you _are_ still a bit squishy, which I think is better than you having a six pack. It doesn’t feel irritating to lay my head down because it’s soft and nice.

“Next up is your arms.” He moved his hands to Logan’s biceps. “You’re strong and sturdy, and although your shoulders are a bit pointy on the joint, they are so, _so_ pretty. To be honest, you could break any bone in my body, and I would thank you because I think your arms are just that great.”

Remus’ hands traveled down to stick themselves in the pockets of Logan’s shorts. “Finally, I love your thighs. You are _so soft_ there. I mean... God, Lo, I don’t think I could ask for something better. They’re perfect to nap on or press my face into or squeeze when I’m restless--you know, if I could live by just sitting on your lap, I definitely would. You’ve obviously got muscle there, but the squish is so nice.

“Of course, you can do whatever you want with your body. I’ll support you if you want to lose weight or gain muscle--obviously to a _healthy_ extent--but I think you’re pretty neat just the way you are.”

“That...” Logan choked out. “Re, you are such a fucking sap.” He turned smoothly to face his boyfriend, who was wearing a smile that made Logan feel like he was the sun.

“I know! Wanna go make out for a bit?”

“And you ruined it.”

Remus stuck his tongue out playfully, pulling Logan towards their bed. “It’s what I do best, really. C’mon, I wanna show you just how much I love every single bit of you.”

They both fell onto the bed in a fit of giggles. Logan knew deep down that his worries would come back at some point, and he’d struggle for a long while before things really became better, but he figured that things were good enough for now.


End file.
